


The Problem with Faking It

by mindcontrol



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander needs a greencard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on the proposal movie, Explicit Language, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, George Washington is there, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Thomas needs a boyfriend, standing round looking pretty, the one with Ryan reynolds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcontrol/pseuds/mindcontrol
Summary: Alexander Hamilton despises his roommate, and his roommate desipises him, but both of them need something from the other.Alexander needs a green card, and Thomas Jefferson needs a boyfriend.Pretend Boyfriends/fiancées au. Loosely based off of the movie The Proposal.





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a story summary

Alexander Hamilton had hated Thomas Jefferson since freshers week when he stepped onto the bus and gave Alexander a dirty look. He hates him even more now that they have to share a dorm room.  
But then Alexander gets a nasty piece of information from the president of Columbia University, and things get worse. He needs a green card, and he can think of only one person who he wouldn't feel guilty about forcing them to marry him.  
Luckily, or unluckily, for him, Thomas Jefferson needs a boyfriend to prove to his family that he doesn't need to move back home. Alexander's name flew out of his mouth before he could stop it, and now he is tasked with getting the annoying Carribean to travel with him to his family home in Virginia.  
One hastily bought ring later, Alexander and Thomas are on their way to Virginia, still hating each other but with nowhere else to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will actually be posted soon. Just wanted to see how this all worked because this is my first story.


	2. Green Card Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets some terrible news, and Jefferson asks for a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA - I don’t have an editor and English isn’t my first language so if you see any big mistakes please tell me.

Alexander sat nervously outside of the president of Columbia University's office. His leg bounced up and down, his hands holding onto the armrests so tight that his knuckles turned white. With nerves and teeth grating, Alexander watched as a girl walked up to the assistant at the desk.

She was tall, with dark skin and light coloured clothing, and kinky hair that shaped into an Afro. She blew bubblegum as she talked, sometimes getting the bubble as big as her face before she popped it and started again. She didn't seem to mind that both Alexander and the other girl in the room were staring at her openly.

"Thanks, darling," she said to the assistant, her words rolling off her tongue like raindrops rolled down a window. It was southern, Alexander could tell, but it had a New York lilt to it. "If you stare much longer your eyes are gonna fall out of your head."

Alexander blushed, and returned to staring at the clock on the wall. The other girl, who had been in the waiting area longer than Alexander, squeaked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't sweat it," the southern girl said. "You're Martha, right?"

Martha nodded, looking shocked that the girl knew who she was. Alexander couldn't say he was surprised. Martha was plain, she was in his political science class, and the other girl was anything but plain. He watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"You're in Professor Washington's class," the girl said, moving to sit between Alexander and Martha. Alexander tried not to look pointedly at the other seats she could have sat at. "Political science?"

"I've never seen you before," Martha admitted. Alexander racked his brain for any memory of the girl, but he came up blank. Surely he would have remembered someone who had such an effect on people.

"I try to keep on the down low," she said. "My brother worries a lot, but I'm not going to let him get me down now. Oh, I'm Nelly by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Nelly," Martha replied. She didn't seem comfortable in Nelly's presence, and Nelly had the good grace to leave her alone.

"Likewise, Martha," she said, before standing up and throwing her bubblegum in the trash. She pulled out another piece almost instantly, offering another up to Martha. She took it. Nelly sat two seats down from Alexander, away from Martha, who suddenly stood up and left.

"She's strange," Nelly commented. She had pulled one of her feet up to rest on the chair, and lent sideways toward Alexander. "In a good way."

"She's plain," he said without thinking. Nelly snorted.

"Yes, she is a bit," she agreed. "But there's nothing wrong with grey."

"I didn't say there was."

"I know, its a metaphor or sorts," Nelly told him. She looked around the office like she had never seen it before. "You're Alexander Hamilton."

It wasn't a question but Alexander felt as if it needed an answer. "Yes," he said, holding his hand out for her to take. She shook it firmly, blowing a bubble as he let go.

"Whatcha in for," she asked curiously. "God that sounded like we're in prison. Please erase that from your memory."

Alexander found himself laughing, though he knew Nelly had not been trying to be funny. "It did, but I get it. I don't actually know, I got an email from the president yesterday."

"Ominous," Nelly replied. She seemed completely at ease around him, though they didn't know each other.

"What about you?" Alexander asked before he could stop himself. He was beyond nervous, and talking to Nelly somehow calmed his nerves.

"Did you know sleeping with the professors to get your mark boosted is frowned upon?" Alexander almost choked. Nelly began laughing, dipping her head so far to the side that it touched the seat of another chair. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm here to talk about some personal stuff."

"You know the president personally?" Alexander still hadn't recovered from the shock of Nelly's words, but he still wanted to keep the conversation going. Nelly shifted in her seat, crossing her legs. She couldn't seem to stay still.

"Yep," she said, blowing a bubble that burst into her face. She spent a moment pulling it off, before she turned to Alexander with a smile. "If you were to sleep with a professor, which one would it be?"

Alexander was slightly taken aback by the question, but Nelly had a playful smile on her face, so he turned it over in his head. He almost said Professor Jay, but changed his mind at the last second. "Washington, for sure."

"Oooh, good choice," Nelly complemented. "It's a toss up between him, Jay, and Adams - female. John Adams is too, too-"

"Grumpy," Alexander supplied. Nelly nodded. "I agree, though I'd rather him than Knox."

"Nah, come one, Knox is a sweetheart," Nelly disagreed. Alexander moved into the seat next to her, forgetting his previous worry about what the president could want with him.

"Yeah, once you get past the ten layers of full on asshole," Alexander said. He and Nelly debated about several of the professors, though they mostly agreed on who was good and who wasn't.

"Oh come on," Nelly said. They had been talking about the different professors for a good ten minutes, and they had just reached their biggest disagreement - Deborah Sampson.

"She's always getting distracted during lectures," Alexander pointed out. Nelly frowned at him.

"Couldn't give a shit," she decided on saying. "She's a dream. Have you ever had a real conversation with her?"

"Well, no but-"

Alexander was cut off by a door opening. The president stood in the doorway into his office, looking disapprovingly at Nelly. Alexander automatically straightened, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible.

"Nel, are you out here disrupting another good student?" President Henry asked, amused. Nelly grinned at him.

"Course not, Patrick," she said, easily slipping into a stronger southern drawl. President Patrick Henry was from Virignia, and Alexander assumed now that Nelly was as well. Columbia had a lot of Virginians in its halls these days. Alexander grated his teeth as he thought of two Virginians he would like not to be at Columbia.

"You don't mind waiting, do you Nel?" Henry asked Nelly, who blew a bubble in response.

"Take all the time you need," she said. She waved at Alexander as he walked into the president's office. "Good luck, Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander sat awkwardly in the large leather chair that Henry had pointed him to. The older man walked around his office, pulling folders out of shelves and picking up pens. He poured himself a drink, and offered one to Alexander, who politely refused. The president finally sat down behind his desk.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, Mr. Hamilton," Henry said, folding his hands in front of him. Alexander felt his blood run cold. "It's about your citizen status."

"What about it, sir?" Alexander promoted when president Henry was silent for a while. His heart was hammering in his ears, and the leather chair made his hands hot.

"It's come into questioning," Henry told him. "I'm afraid if you don't do something about it we will be forced to charge you as an international student. And take away your scholarships."

 

 

 

 

Alexander needed a green card, and he knew of two ways to get it. He could apply for one, but that would take months, maybe even years, and by then he would already have had to pay at least two semesters of tuition as an international student.

Way two was quicker, much quicker, but had one glaring problem. He could get a green card through marriage, but he wasn't in a relationship with anyone. He cursed himslelf again for making the mistake with Eliza, but he didn't have time to dwell on it at the moment.

"I'll marry you if you really want, Alex," Lafayette said to his friend. He, John, and Hercules had convinced Alexander to come out to the bar in an attempt to cheer the man up. It wasn't working.

Alexander stared sourly into his drink, unable to enjoy himself. He had rushed out of the presidents office, ignoring Nelly, and straight to Lafayette, Hercules, and John's place. They lived together off campus, and it gave Alexander the perfect escape from all things university related.

"It's a nice offer, Laf," Alexander said, knocking back the rest of his drink. Another appeared in front of him almost immediately. "But you aren't a citizen, so I think it wouldn't really help."

"Then I'll marry you," John said, putting his hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander shook his head.

"Your father would kill you," he pointed out. He wanted to take up the offer, he really did, but he couldn't do that to his friends. He couldn't force them to marry him because he needed a green card, no matter how much they told him it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"I'm always open to marriage," Hercules said. "But I understand Alex. You don't want to marry us."

"No, no, that's not it. If I could just marry you guys and live my life out like that, many problems would be solved," Alexander said. His friends smiled.

"But," Hercules prompted.

"But, I can't get you guys to give up anything for me," Alex told them. "And I know you're going to say that you wouldn't be giving anything up, but you would. You think those immigration guys wouldn't want to stick their noses in places. John your dad-"

"Alex, I don't care about my dad," John cut him off. He placed his hands on Alexander's face, forcing him to look at him. "If you need me to marry you, then I'll tell my dad right now. He can take away money, support, anything, but I won't let anyone take you away."

"Thank you," Alexander said, allowing himself to be wrapped in a hug. He still wasn't going to take any of his friends up on their offer, but it was nice to know that they cared enough to do something like that for him.

They drank more, and the conversation moved onto lighter topics, though Alexander could see his friends giving him worried looks throughout the night. It was nearing midnight when Alexander finally decided to head back to the dorm.

"I'll see you guys later," he said, putting some money down on the bar and pulling his satchel over his shoulder. It was a surprise that he never lost any of his papers, the way they poked out of his bag all the time.

"Are you sure you don't want to crash at ours?" John asked, still drinking but fully prepared to leave for Alexander. Alexander shook his head.

"I've got to be up really early for Law and Economics," he told them. "I don't want to disturb you."

"Plus, he hasn't annoyed the shit out of Jefferson in a while," Hercules grinned.

"Yeah, don't want him to think I'm slipping up and becoming soft," Alexander agreed. John smiled, but he still looked worried. "Everything will be okay, Jacky, don't worry."

The dorm building was dark when he arrived at the front door, but he knew his way around well enough to not trip over anything. The first time he arrived back after lights out he had woken up the entire dorm after tripping over a pile of things left by someone's doorway. Now he knew to keep to the centre of the hallway.

Alexander didn't bother to try and keep quiet as he opened the door. He made sure to push it back behind him so it echoed in the room, but not strong enough so some freshman went and told on him. He threw his satchel on the floor after taking out his laptop, glancing in the direction of Jefferson's bed.

Unfortunately, his angry loudness hadn't disturbed the Virginian from his slumber. Alexander didn't look for very long, but he could see the top of Jefferson's hair poking out from underneath his comforter. He felt his blood boil.

Jefferson didn't need to work three jobs so he could pay for his tuition, even with scholarships. Jefferson didn't need to get a green card in five months or kiss goodbye to Columbia and everything he'd worked so hard for his entire life. Jefferson could probably drop out of Columbia and start paying tuition somewhere else, somewhere more expensive, and not even bat an eyelid.

Before his anger could get the best of him, Alexander stormed out of the dorm to the bathroom. He was suddenly grateful that they only shared the bathroom with four other people, meaning that no one else was in there. He stripped out of his clothing and rubbed at his skin, hoping against hope that if he rubbed hard enough he wouldn't be an immigrant anymore.

When he returned to the dorm room, Jefferson was sitting up in his bed, glaring at the door. His hair was crushed to the side of his face and it lightened Alexander's mood slightly. Any chance to see Jefferson look like an idiot made his day better.

"What the fuck, Hamilton?" Jefferson said as soon as Alexander walked in the door. Alexander ignored him, and opened his laptop on his desk. "I've got a presentation tomorrow and you're just jumping around like nobody here needs to sleep."

"Jesus Christ I know you have a presentation, Jefferson," Alexander replied, opening a word document and typing quickly. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're in the same fucking class."

"Stop typing," Jefferson tried to order, but Alexander scoffed and pushed his fingers against the keys quicker. "Holy shit, Hamilton, can't you just sleep for once."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Alexander said, turning to look Jefferson in the eye. He opened the familiar tab on his laptop, not taking his eyes off of Jefferson. Jefferson followed his movements with a scowl. He hit play. The sound of his music, O.P.P by Naughty by Nature, filled the room. Jefferson hated the song, which was exactly why Alexander listened to it so much.

Jefferson glared at him. He pulled a pair of tangled earphones from his desk and shoved them in his ears. Alexander made a face at the back of the Virginians head, and turned his music down slightly. He reopened the word document, and wrote down every possible solution to the problem her was in.

_I drop out of Columbia._ Definitely not.

_I marry John or Herc._ Probably not.

_I marry someone else. Someone that I don't care about forcing to give things up._ His best bet, but who fit the bill. He could marry Aaron Burr, though he doubted that the man would ever agree to marry Alexander. There were several people that Alexander didn't care about forcing to give things up, but he also needed to slightly like them, so as to not make his life living hell.

He narrowed the list down to Burr, Robert Morris, and any random person that would be willing to marry him for a few weeks for money. He slammed his laptop shut and chucked it onto the bed beside him. Alex lent back in his desk chair, looking up at the hideous ceiling pattern.

If he hadn't gone and fucked things up with Eliza he would have been able to marry her. He wasn't sure how she would have felt about the engagement being prompted by his need for a green card, but he could always show her the ring receipt. It burned a hole in his favourite sweater pocket, an item of clothing that he hadn't worn since they broke up. Eliza had stolen it when they first started dating, and Theodosia Bartow had dropped it on the dorm step a week ago. It still smelt of Eliza and he worried that if he wore it her scent would fade.

The obnoxious red numbers on the alarm clock told him that it was already 3:26. He too had a presentation for Washington's class at eleven, and before that he had Law and Economics. His Fridays were usually packed, something he loved until he realized he had every single class with Jefferson or Madison.

Thomas Jefferson was the bane of Alexander's existence, him and James Madison. They argued with Alexander about everything, playing devil's advocate even when they agreed with him. It was bad enough that Alexander had to endure their constant presence in Law and Economics and political science, but having Jefferson in World History and Madison in Human Rights tipped him over the edge most Fridays.

Which was why the spare room at John, Lafayette, and Hercule's was always prepared for him. They had offered him a permanent residence, but Alexander couldn't afford it and there was no way he was going to take their charity. He was poor, and he knew it, but that didn't mean he was going to take pity money. He could make it on his own, with his scholarships and the support from Nevis.

Alexander fell asleep with his mind reeling with possible outcomes of a marriage to Burr or Morris, each one less desirable than the last.

 

 

 

 

"Motherfucker," Alexander hissed. Someone had bumbed into him on his way to Washington's class after Law and Economics, and from the back of the guys head it looked suspiciously like Samuel Seabury. "It's fine, I love being bumped into!" He called to the retreating figure, but he couldn't tell if his words reached Seabury.

"Are you okay, mon petit lion?" Lafayette asked, helping Alexnader pick up his sheets of paper. Alex nodded. "You write a lot."

"You've told me," Alexander said, stuffing the papers back into random folders, knowing it was going to take him too long to sort them out at the moment.

"Are you ready for your presentation?" Hercules asked, appearing next to Lafayette and Alexander with a tray of coffees. Alexander took his gratefully, and gulped down the scalding liquid before answering.

"Thanks," he said. "And yeah, I'm ready to kick Jefferson's ass."

Alexander heard a loud scoff. He glared as Jefferson and Madison walked past them, moving quickly. He almost felt bad for Madison, who was quite a bit shorter than Jefferson and was practically running to keep up. Almost being the predominant word. They entered the History building quickly.

Alexander took his time to appreciate the architecture of the History building. From the outside it looked like a monument - old stone with columns and large windows - and inside it looked even older. The ceilings were vaulted and every room was light and airy. The walls were a light wood, and Alexander could almost picture himself studying there when it was first built during the American Revolution. Washington's classroom, or lecture hall, depending on what you preferred, was his favourite room of all.

Though he taught political science, Washington was a history teacher at heart. He had maps all over the walls, and several mannequins were propped up next to them. Abraham Lincoln was Alexander's personal favourite. It was a large classroom, but only a sprinkling of students were allowed to take the advanced course of political science each semester, so the desk were arranged near the front of the classroom. Today, as they always were when there was a debate presentation, the tables were on opposing sides of the room, decorated in two different colours.

Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules took their seats on the green side, and glared at Madison and Jefferson. The sides were fairly evened out, and Alexander couldn't help but wonder where Nelly was.

His question was answered when she came running in, ducking through the desks and looking over her shoulder. Washington walked in almost immediately after her, a small smile on his lips. It was obvious that Nelly had run to the class. Washington had a rule that no one was late until he walked through the door, and Nelly had just made it.

She looked between the two sides, smiling at Alexander, but also smiling at Jefferson, before putting her bag on one of the remaining desks in the middle of the class. She sat down on the chair, refusing to pick a side. Alexander frowned.

"Nelly, you have to pick a side," Washington sighed. Nelly shook her head.

"Think of me as Switzerland," she suggested. "I'm an impartial party."

"That's not how this works."

"How can I chose a side when I haven't heard their arguments yet?" Washington was silent for a moment, before relenting and allowing Nelly to do what she wanted. Alexander was struck with confusion. How had he not noticed Nelly before? She certainly didn't seem the type to sit back and not debate in class, yet he couldn't remember arguing with her or against her before.

"Mr. Jefferson, you have the floor," Washington said, ripping Alex from his mind.

Alexander won the debate, like he knew he would, but he didn't win the war, at least not yet. Lafayette and Madison had to present their arguements after spring break, and then they would be told the results. Nelly had chosen to sit next to Madison halfway through the debate, but Alexander wasn't too concerned. She spent most of the class frowning, at both Jefferson's and Alexander's points.

"Good job today, Alexander Hamilton," she called over her shoulder as she left with Madison and Jefferson. He smiled at her. She would be a good ally to have in Student Government, something he had only just learned she was actually a part of.

Alexander breezed through the rest of the day, nothing very exciting happening (except the fact that John got a high score on a game on his phone at lunch), but Alexander was still dead on his feet when he arrived back at the dorm. It seemed his exhaustion was due to a combination of his classes and stressing out about his citizenship. He needed to think of a solution to his problems fast, before it started to effect his grades.

He has a meeting scheduled with an immigration lawyer a few days after spring break, so he has two weeks and five days to figure everything out. Hopefully it was enough time to convince someone to marry him, or at least fake marry him.

Alex didn't hear any bad music when arrived back at the dorm, so he assumed that Jefferson was still out. However, when he opened the door and threw himself onto his bed he saw Jefferson sitting on his own bed, his phone pressed against his ear.

"I'm not his boss, I don't know if he has plans for spring break," Jefferson said into the phone, turning away from Alexander. He lowered his voice slightly, and Alexander's interest was peaked. "Yeah, ma, I will. I'm sure he'd love to."

There was a long pause, and Alexander rolled over onto his back, placing his hands over his eyes. The artificial lights often gave him headaches, especially when he had too much on his mind.

"Okay, I love you, ma," Jefferson said, repeating the phrase several times before he actually hung up. Alexander had seen the same thing with John. It always took him at least five minutes after saying goodbye to get his mother to hang up, and Alexander found it adorable.

_"It's not adorable," John said. He glared half heartedly at the phone in his hand. "It's fucking annoying."_

_"You're mom's a sweetheart."_

Alexander expected Jefferson to turn on his bad music, or at least move from his bed, but he heard nothing. Suspicious that the man had died, Alexander sat up and looked at his roommate. He was surprised to see that Jefferson was already looking at him, defeat and disgust on his face.

"It's rude to stare," Alex spat out, feeling self conscious under Jefferson's gaze. He stood up to leave the dorm, but Jefferson stopped him.

"Hamilton, please," the man said, his voice sounding vulnerable. It shocked Alexander so much that he sat back down. "I need a favour."

"I'm not voting for you in student gov't," Alexander replied automatically. Jefferson huffed with a shake of his head.

"No, that's not what I need," he said. Alexander tried to wait for the man to continue, but his patience wasn't the best and it was even worse with Jefferson.

"Spit it out."

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend over spring break," Jefferson said quickly. He didn't finish a word before he started the other, and it took Alexander a good minute to figure out what he had said.

"I'm sorry, what?" He choked out. Jefferson had lost his mind, that was certain.

"I need you to pre-"

"No, I got that," Alexander said. "I just want to know what type of drugs you're on."

"I'm not on any drugs," Jefferson said. He rubbed at his face, looking anywhere but at Alexander. "My family thinks we're dating."

Alexander blinked rapidly. "Right, whilst you figure out whatever's going on in your brain, I'm going to be over here in sane world waiting for an explanation."

"I'm serious, Hamilton," Jefferson told him. "I told my mom I was dating someone, and when she asked who I said you."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I panicked, okay," Jefferson snapped. "Please, Hamilton, I need you to do this for me."

"I don't understand," Alexander said, chewing a piece of his hair. "What would I be doing?"

"Haven't you been listening? You'd be pretending to be my boyfriend over spring break," Jefferson explained.

"No way."

"Please, I'll do anything." Alexander's mind wanders to his green card, but he refused to budge.

"Tell them we broke up."

"I can't."

"Bullshit."

"My mom thinks New York is bad for me," Jefferson explained. "Thinks I have more down in Virginia. She says I'm lonely, and when I said I was dating someone she dropped it."

"Just don't mention it to her again," Alexander supplied.

"Its not that easy," Jefferson said. "She wants to meet you."

"Why me?"

"I was annoyed at you when she called," Jefferson told him. "She put me on the spot and I blurted out the first name that came to mind. You're my roommate, so it was a cheesy trope and she fell for it."

"And you didn't think to mention this?"

"I didn't know she was going to want to meet you," he said. He looked at Alexander with pleading eyes.

"Idiot," Alexander mumbled underneath his breath. "What would I have to do?"

"Be my boyfriend," Jefferson said. He smiled at the thought that Alexander was wavering. "Get along with my siblings, act like you actually like me, be nice to my mom. Try to be the perfect boyfriend for two weeks."

"In Virginia?"

"In Virgini."

Alexander thought about it for a while. If Jefferson really needed a boyfriend, maybe he would be willing to marry Alexander for a few weeks so he could get a green card. It was a win-win situation. Jefferson would get to stay in New York, and Alexander would get a guilt free month marriage so he too could stay in New York.

"Wht would I get in return?"

"Anything," Jefferson said immediately. "Money, votes, anything."

"I need you to marry me," Alexander said, deciding he might as well try. Jefferson wasn't going to say yes, he couldn't need Alex that much.

To Alexander's surprise, Jefferson's answer wasn't an outright no. "Why?"

"I need a green card," Alexander explained. "You need a boyfriend, just bump it up one and make it a fiancé."

Alexander knew that Jefferson was going to shoot him down, maybe even taint him about needing a green card.

"Deal."

"What? Really?"

"Write it down, Hamilton," Jefferson said. "I'm your new fiancé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, chapter one of Who knows how many. Nelly will be an important character further on in the story. I warn everybody now that this isn’t going to be just a simple fake couple fic, there is a lot more going on (Nelly is part of that).


	3. Highway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about Hamilton/the great comet/in the heights/wicked/les mis/deh/bmc/falsettos/any other musical you want I've probably listened/seen it- on my tumblr cliotas.

"It takes a very special kind of person to do what you're about to do," Lafayette told Alexander, standing before the shorter man like a scolding parent. "And in case you try to twist that into a compliment, it's not. By special I mean stupid."

"Thanks," Alexander said, folding his arms over his chest. He had called Lafayette because he had been to Jefferson's house before, and would know what Alexander should pack, and what Alexander should expect. So far, however, the Frenchman had been anything but helpful. "Laf, if you aren't going to help I'll just call Washington."

Lafayette smiled automatically at the sound of Washington's name, but then narrowed his eyes at Alex. He had been crushing on Washington since Freshman year, and whilst Alexander joked about sleeping with the older man, Lafayette would willingly walk through fire just for the chance.

"You're lucky I didn't tell John or Hercules. Can you imagine that conversation?" Lafayette said, unzipping Alexander's case. Alexander grimaced. He certainly wasn't looking forward to telling either of them, and he especially wasn't looking forward to John's lecture about making bad decisions again.

"I can, but I don't want to," Alexander answered with a shiver. He began pulling clothes out of his drawers and throwing them at Lafayette. Lafayette discarded most of them, but a few he folded over and put in the case. "So what's it like?"

"Pardon?" Lafayette asked, going through Alexander's closet, pushing through most of the hoodies and picking out several lighter sweaters.

"Jefferson's house," Alexander clarified. He was sincerely curious about it, and he didn't want to ask Jefferson himself. He could almost picture the condescending look he would get if he did.

"It's nice," Lafayette said. "Big. Very Jefferson."

"So much detail," Alexander said, sneaking a few hoodies into the case. He didn't care how warm it got in Virginia, he wasn't going anywhere without at least two. "And his family?"

"Charmant," Lafayette told him. "Really. Mary is the eldest. She's twenty-three. She got married young, nineteen I think it was. If she asks you to help her throw a party, say no, because it will haunt you."

"I doubt that," Alexander laughed. He doubted that Mary would want him to help her throw a party, mainly because he pictured her as an exact replica of Jefferson - asshole through and through.

"Then there's Peter," Lafayette continued. "He's sixteen, and don't give him any coffee."

"Why?"

"He has ADHD, and coffee makes him sleep deprived," Lafayette explained. "Which makes him irritable. The younger is Lucy, she's thirteen and no matter what she tries to give you, do not help her dig a hole for a pool."

"Who would even think about doing that?" Alexander asked.

"You'd be surprised," Jefferson replied before Lafayette could. Alexander hadn't even noticed him enter the dorm. He almost laughed at the comment, but stopped himself.

"I was drunk, for the last time," Lafayette snapped, though he had a smile on his face. At this, Alexander did laugh.

"You tried to dig a swimming pool?" Lafayette threw a pair of socks at Alexander, who caught them before they could hit him in the face. "Hey!"

"Hamilton, take this," Jefferson said, passing Alexander a small black box. Alex frowned, but took it from him. "It's a ring."

"Oh," Alexander said. He opened the box and resisted the urge to gasp. The ring was simple, just a white gold band with a tiny diamond embedded in it. It probably cost Alexander's last pay check, but Jefferson didn't bat an eye.

"Have you told them you're engaged?" Lafayette asked, looking between the two men. Both Jefferson and Alexander shook their heads. "When is your anniversary?"

"Our what?" Alexander asked, putting the ring on his desk.

"Your anniversary," Lafayette repeated. "You know, the date which you started fake dating."

"I told my mom we started dating on the 15th of September," Jefferson said. Alexander turned to him with his mouth hanging open.

"That's like, six months," he said. "How did you keep it up that long?"

"I don't know," Jefferson snapped. Alexander scowled.

"Why do-"

"One of you could propose on your anniversary," Lafayette cut Alexander off, picking the ring up from the desk. "Might make it more believable, you know?"

"That's not actually a bad idea," Jefferson said, taking the box back.

"I have my moments."

"Okay, but I am not proposing to you, Jefferson," Alexander said. Jefferson shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat," he replied, concentrating on his phone. He typed something out quickly before glancing up. He grabbed his jacket from his bed. "We're leaving at 12:30, be ready or be dead."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Alexander asked, dramatically throwing himself down on his bed. Lafayette went back to his closet.

"Right now you're in your laundry," he commented.

"Haha, very funny," Alexander said, sitting up to look at his friend. Lafayette had his back to him, and he was holding up an old grey hoodie. It had a faded St. Croix high school logo on it, and the sight made Alexander want to be sick.

"Why is this so heavy?" Lafayette asked, shaking the sweater up and down. He reached his hand into the pocket before Alexander could stop him. "A box?"

"Lafayette, give that to me," Alexander said, but his throat was constricted and his words came out barely above a whisper. Lafayette opened the box.

"Alex, is this what I think it is?" He asked, turning the open box from left to right. Alexander nodded mutely, memories flooding his vision.

_One touch and Alexander was weak. His chapped lips found red ones, and all of his senses heightened. He could suddenly smell the cheap perfume she wore, feel the goosebumps on her arms, taste the beer on her tongue._

"Alexander, are you okay?" Lafayette asked. He moved to sit next to his friend and placed a hand on Alexander's back. Alexander nodded, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just put the box somewhere I won't find it," he whispered, pulling the sweater from Lafayette's hands. Lafayette frowned, but did as asked.

Alexander ran his fingers over the St. Croix high school logo, tracing the words without having to look at them. The hoodie had been his brother, James' but it was ordered several sizes too big so it was abandoned for a sum total of five minutes before Alexander claimed it for himself. Even now it drowned him, and Hercules had said on several occasions that it would be better suited to Professor Knox.

Bringing it up to his nose, Alexander took a deep breath in. It smelt familiar and heart wrenching at the same time. It smelt like Eliza. Lavender and fire and old books and regret, so impossibly mixed that he wanted to both run away and cling to it forever. He pulled it on over his head for perhaps the first time in months. Alexander closed his eyes as he lost himself in the sweater's smell and feel.

_"I'm going to need you to wear this again," Eliza said, throwing the sweater at Alexander. He lay on her bed, reading over her report for one of her classes, his rarely worn glasses perched on his nose._

_"Why?" He asked, not looking at the sweater._

_"Because," Eliza said, crawling onto the bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in front of the paper. "It doesn't smell like you anymore."_

_"We can't have that," Alexander replied, lowering the paper and leaning up to kiss Eliza's nose. Eliza pulled him up for a real kiss._

 

 

 

Lafayette left an hour later, having packed Alexander's case for him. He promised not to tell John or Hercules about Alex's trip, or at least not until they were out of range.

"Five minutes after you leave is long enough, correct?" Lafayette said as he walked out the door. Alexander protested but his friend had already turned the corner with a laugh. He sighed, turning back into his dorm and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Jefferson had instructed Alexander to unblock him on all social media, and like some of his recent posts. Alexander was shocked when the notifications popped up that Jefferson had liked every single one of his Instagram posts from about nine months ago until now (there was only about ten, Alexander preferred twitter, but it was still odd to know that Jefferson had actually clicked on each one to like them). He absentmindedly scrolled through his feed, pausing to like Nathaniel Pendleton's pool side picture, and tried not to dwell too much on his past or his future. It was a difficult task for most people, and Alexander's mind had a tendency to get away from him, so it wasn't long before he couldn't concentrate on anything other than not bringing up bad memories.  
He reminded himself that he was doing this so he could stay here - at Columbia. It was his home, where his friends were and where his prospects were best. After everything the people on both Nevis and St. Croix had done for him the least he could do was actually stay at university. All of the work he did, the all nighters he pulled and the caffeine assisted essays he wrote were working towards rising up. So he could no longer be the bastard orphan who had to live off of other people's charity and instead be the successful lawyer he had always dreamed of being.

Jefferson arrived back at the dorm at 12:15, on the phone with his mother again. "Wait a second, let me ask." He lowered he phone to his chest, looking over his shoulder at Alexander. He stuffed a few last minute things into his case. "Do you like cheese cake?"

"Yeah," Alexander replied, trying not to look confused. He hated not knowing what was going on, and if Jefferson was going to continue talking to his mother Alex was going to scream. He hated phone calls, because he could hear one side of the conversation and not the other. It often led to miscommunications.

"Are you ready?" Jefferson asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and rolling his suitcase to the door.

"Of course," Alexander replied. "Be ready or be dead." He echoed Jefferson's earlier words, knowing that if he hadn't been ready the Virginian would have had his head.

"I was hoping for the latter," Jefferson said. He led the way out to his car that was parked out the front of the building. It was ridiculously nice and ridiculously expensive. An imported Aston Martin Vanquish S Volante, black and so unbelievably Jefferson that Alexander almost refused to go near it. Even though it was just a car it radiated superiority, and Alexander's bus pass suddenly became incredibly heavy in his wallet. Jefferson slid easily into the drivers seat, which was on the wrong side, after putting both of their luggage in the trunk.

Alexander sat awkwardly in the passenger seat as they pulled out onto the road, trying to ignore the fact that the leather seat was incredibly comfortable. And heated. The journey was going to be more difficult than he thought. Jefferson turned up the radio, drumming his fingers in tune to the song that was playing. Alexander didn't recognize it, but it wasn't terrible, so he couldn't even complain about that. The city traffic wasn't that bad, a lot of people having already left for Spring Break and they made it onto the highway in record time.

"How long is it until we get there?" Alexander asked, unable to take the silence anymore. He had never really had to make small talk with Jefferson before. Usually, one or both of them were out, and when they were both in their conversations were more arguing than casual talk about the weather.

Jefferson rolled his eyes before replying. "About five and a half hours. We'll be there at around dinner time."

Alexander made a noise of impatience. He stared out of the window, watching the buildings fly past them. "So, Jefferson, anything I should know about your little family?"

"Didn't Lafayette already give you the run down," Jefferson asked, glancing at Alexander. Alex shrugged.

"He told me a little about your siblings," he replied, scratching behind his ear. "Lafayette's not too good with descriptions."

Jefferson snorted. "No, he's not." He was silent for a while as the radio host talked about Prince. "You need to start calling me Thomas."

"No way," Alexander protested, but then realized the reasoning. It would be incredibly suspicious if they only referred to each other by their last names. "Fine, Thomas, you still haven't answered my question."

"Things you need to know," Jefferson mused. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. My dad, Peter, inherited the house we live in when he was sixteen. My mom, Jane, met him through her cousin when they were teenagers, and they married when they were twenty-two.

"Lafayette probably already told you about Mary, but I guess you should know that she is overly comfortable with everything. She will tease you almost instantly, but she means well. Pete's a good kid, and Lucy is a terror. I have one cousin on my Dad's side, but he lives in France, so we never see him. My mom is an only child. My dad died when I was eight, in a car crash with my aunt and uncle."

Alexander was silent. He felt bad for Jefferson - no one deserved to lose a parent - but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He refused to allow their situation to change their relationship, and if that meant not expressing his condolences for Jefferson Senior's death, then so be it.

"You're not allergic to cats are you?" Jefferson asked suddenly.

"Er, no? I don't think I've ever thought about it."

"Probably not then." They changed lanes quickly, and Alexander knocked his elbow against the door. He cursed quietly, rubbing at his funny bone. "There's a few strays that sleep on the door step. Lucy and Peter like to feed them."

"As long as I don't accidentally step on them, I don't care," Alexander told Jefferson. Before either of them could continue the conversation Alexander's phone rang out. _Don't go changing to try and please me-_

"John, hi," Alexander said, turning his body so he faced the car door. He put a chunk of hair in his mouth and began chewing. He could feel the lecture through the phone before it even began.

"Alex, I love you," John said. "But you are perhaps the most idiotic person I know. Jefferson, really? I thought you were past making incredibly stupid decisions after-"

"We are not bringing that up," Alex said firmly. He didn't want to talk about Eliza, certainly not when he was in a car with his enemy. "He needed something, I needed something, we made a compromise."

"I just don't understand why you try to make things more complicated for yourself," John sighed, and Alexander could tell he was drumming his fingers against the countertop. "Herc or I would have married you, and you wouldn't have to pretend to like someone's you hate."

"I don't try," Alexander protested, though even he was doubting that at the moment. "Complications just follow me, like a dog."

"Or a stalker," John said, promoting Alexander to smile. "Are you sure about this Alex? I can always drive down and pick you up at anytime, just tell Jefferson the deals off."

"I need to do this, Jacky," Alexander said. "Plus, I don't want to put all of Virginia's life in danger because of your driving."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," John said, but he was probably smiling. "I'm a better driver than you."

"Yes, but I've only got my learners permit, you on the other hand have been driving for six years," Alexander said. "Supposedly."

"I'm not going to sit here and take this slander," John said. "I'm a confident driver."

"You confidently run people over."

"It's the thought that counts-"

"Do you even think when driving?"

"You are a terrible friend."

"You know I'm only joking, John," Alex said, laughing at how John sounded. He most definitely had a fake pout on his face now.

"Yeah, yeah," John said. "I've got to go, but we aren't done talking about this. Text me when you get there and Laf, Herc, and I will call you."

"Will do," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," John said. "Gonna miss your face, maybe."

_Click_.

"Did you just get a lecture about making bad decisions?" Jefferson asked after a moment of silence.

"Yep, and I will probably get another one from Hercules when we get there," Alexander sighed. "Anyone given you a lecture yet?"

"No one knows it's fake."

"What? Not even Madison?" Alexander asked, shocked. Jefferson and Madison were practically sewn at the hip. Sometimes Alexander thinks that they share half of the same brain - which would also explain why they have such ridiculous opinions.

"It will be easier the less people know," Jefferson said, and Alexander could feel he dig.

"Lafayette, John, and Hercules only know because they know I need a green card," he defended. "They'd fished out it was fake whether I told them or not."

Alexander stared out of the window, his arms folded across his chest. He hoped he was being as bratty as he thought he was as he turned up the music. Jefferson sighed loudly, before turning the radio off completely.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, it was a shitty song anyway," Jefferson snapped. "There's something important I need to tell you."

Alexaneer huffed, letting his head fall back against the headrest dramatically. "What?"

"It's about my mother," Jefferson said, and Alexander was surprised to hear that his voice was quiet, almost sad. It wasn't guilt tripping enough for him to take the pout off of his face, but he did listen. "She is - she's kind of - my mother is ill."

Alexander looked up sharply, noting the way Jefferson's face was hardened and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He tensed and relaxed his jaw whilst waiting for Alexander to respond.

"How ill?" Alex asked. He didn't want to seem rude, but he also found it difficult to feel sorry for the man that tried to make his life living hell.

"Ill enough," Jefferson replied. He looked straight ahead at the road, not watching Alexander's reaction.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said, forcing the words out of his mouth. He did have to spend two weeks with Jefferson, and he had to be married to him for longer. There was no point in being mean because that's how he always had been, he needed to be mature.

"It's not your fault, is it?" Jefferson said, his voice regaining the emotion it had before. He spoke down to Alexander, like he was a child that needed scolding. "Has Lafayette prepared his argument for Washington's class?"

Alexander was thankful for the subject change. "Of course. Lafayette wants Washington to think he's the best student, he's not going to half-ass his debate."

"I don't think it matters how much effort Lafayette puts into his debate," Jefferson said. "You're not going to beat James and me."

"Right, because you two are the dream team."

"We are actually, thanks for noticing."

"You are delusional, the only dream you guys are is a nightmare."

"That barely even made sense."

"Just like your arguments during a debate," Alexander said. "Face it, Jefferson, you're jealous."

"Of you? Don't make me laugh," Jefferson said. "Your father is probably so disappointed to have you as a son."

"He wouldn't know what I am like," Alexander said, not thinking about his words. "He fucked off pretty quick."

"What-"

"Not everyone's parents love them, Jefferson," Alexander said.

"Hamilton, I'm sor-"

"No you're not," Alexander cut him off. He hated that people felt like they needed to pity him because his father left. It was eleven years ago, and he was over it, at least that's what he told himself. "No one ever really is. I don't want to talk about it."

They sat in silence for a while, Jefferson having turned up the music again. Alexander stared out of the window, watching as the scenery changed from city to countryside. It was nearing 4:30 before either of them started a conversation again.

"Do you have any siblings?" Jefferson asked, not looking at Alexander.

"Why do you want to know?" Alexander retorted, still bitter. He wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat.

"What type of fake fiancé would I be if I didn't know you had siblings," Jefferson said, looking like it pained him to do so. Alexander arched an eyebrow.

"I have a brother," he said. "James. He's two years older than me and he still lives on St. Croix. He has a son, Franklin, he's three and I am supposed to be going down for his fourth birthday after the finals."

Jefferson was silent for a while. "Franklin, as in Professor Benjamin Franklin?"

"God don't remind me," Alexander said. "I begged James not to call him that. I try to call him Frankie, but James told me not to."

"Why?"

"God knows," Alexander replied. "James is weird, but I got to love him."

"You don't have to," Jefferson told him.

"No, but I do," Alexander said. "Can we move on please?"

"Alright, alright," Jefferson said, taking his hands if the wheel to hold them in the air. He took great pleasure in seeing the panicked look Alexander gave him. "What about your mom?"

"Nope," Alexander point blank refused. "You have to be at least level four friend to unlock my tragic backstory, and you, sir, are at level four enemy."

Alexander half expected Jefferson to push further, but the Virginian just settled back into the silence. Alexander buried himself in the seat (it was heated after all, he couldn't help himself) and closed his eyes. He was just going to rest them, he told himself.

"Wake me up when we get there," he mumbled.

 

**Jefferson's PoV**

Hamilton fell asleep as they crossed the border from Maryland into Virginia. Thomas resisted the urge to swerve or slam the brakes on to wake the sleeping Caribbean. Whilst it was weird to let Hamilton sleep in his car, he couldn't talk if he was unconscious.

When Thomas asked Hamilton to pretend to be his boyfriend for two weeks, he had been fully expecting a no, then a laugh, then for Hamilton to write a post about how pathetic he was. He could have never imagined Hamilton wanting to marry him - but, no, he didn't _want_ to marry Thomas, he had to. Hamilton staying in New York probably meant as much to him as Thomas staying in New York did to Thomas.

Thomas almost felt bad for Hamilton. The man was an orphan, and now they were trying to kick him out of the one place he called home. The poor- actually, Thomas didn't feel bad for Hamilton, because Hamilton was a little bitch. He didn't have the human decency to express his condolences for Thomas' dad's death, so why should Thomas feel anything but indifference to Hamilton's parental problems. Hamilton was a self righteous prick who had a terrible fashion sense.

Thomas supposed that the long drive wasn't making him tired. He just needed to get through these two weeks with his overbearing family, and then maybe a month or so pretending to be married to the man he hated. After that he was home free. His mother wouldn't be able to force him back home when his senior year started. Thomas would be free to stay in New York, and still have his trust fund to fall back on.

It was as he turns down into the driveway of Monitcello that Thomas began to think about how difficult it was going to be to pretend to like, love, Hamilton. He shook the smaller man awake.

"Wha-what?" Hamilton said, rubbing at his eyes. Thomas nodded forwards as he pulled up next to a car that looked suspiciously like James'. There were a lot of cars in the driveway, too many for his family to own. "Holy shit."

Thomas rolled his eyes as Hamilton stared at his home. It was going to be a long two weeks if Hamilton was going to stare at everything for five minutes before moving. "Come on," he said, opening his door. "We'll grab the bags later. I think mom may have invited a few people over."

Just a few.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there will be small sections of other people's PoV, but it will mostly be Alexander's PoV.


End file.
